


私があったので！(Because I was THERE!!)

by Valkyrian_Profiler



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Can I like juts tell you if Naghi was real I'd marry him., Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, For Me, He does not get enough love., He is just awesome, I love Naghi., I ship it so deal with it, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, UA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Profiler/pseuds/Valkyrian_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an Orience/Akashic History major at Suzaku University, and everyday I often butt heads with Machina another one of my classmates,who keeps saying we're wrong, he says it to the Professor too. At some point or another, I snapped,"Well how would you know?!" He snapped back,"Because I was THERE!" Turns out we've had a centuries old L'Cie in our midst.<br/>(Based off a Tumblr post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRELUDE 1-Three Minutes That Changed Our Class

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T HATE ME, OR SHAME ME! I am allowed to ship what I want, flame me or whatever, but this is what I see. If you can ship Sice/Seven you can ship this. You don't want to, fine don't read this , flame in the comments if it 's any consolation. I'm writing this for any other Machina/Ace shippers out there. I've played the game and I understand why people would ship Machina and Rem, I really do, but I simply am unable to read or ship it. Can't bring myself to do it, that doesn't mean I hate it, I'm fine with it. In fact it's canon and adorable. You wanna vent and tell me I'm crazy or nuts, guess what plenty of people bring up ships like this in other genre's, get over yourself. Go outside, pet a puppy, cuddle with a cat, read an actual book, just keep me out of it.  
> Okay rant over, I got this from a Tumblr post, it was cut, and it was put together with a bunch of other ones, and I was wondering which one I was going to do, but this one just stuck. I hope you guys enjoy it, even if you aren't into the shipping please enjoy my story!!

   Honestly, I’m still shocked on the whole matter, it was the year, what 2015 and we had a L’Cie in our class. Not just any L’Cie, a White Tiger L’Cie who had completed their focus and gained ETERNAL life. That wasn’t what had everyone stunned, I think what shocked everyone the most was how we found out Machina was a L’Cie.

* * *

   We were in the middle of a lecture and Machina like always was mumbling three rows behind me, but taking notes nonetheless. His scowl still on his face as Prof-Kurasame droned on about the aversion of Tempus Finis, through the actions of a special cadet brigade, under the tutelage of the Sorcery Division. Until the Dominion Liberation Campaign of 842, dubbed historically as “3 Hours That Changed The World”.

Machina seemed to be attentive during this part, which kind of threw the Professor off for a split second before he regained his composure, Scanning the classroom his icy blue eyes landed on me, “Ace, do you recall the Eidolon used during this Campaign?”

“It was Odin wasn’t it?”

“Correct, who was it used against during the Liberation?”

“The White Tiger Secundus L'Cie, Qun’Mi.”

“Correct. Now moving on, Qun’Mi was subsequently defeated during the liberation alongside her entire unit, the Militesi Empire withdrew from the capital, but was still occupying the outlying towns. Qun’Mi, in an effort to redeem herself, joined the Lorican Alliance war effort, in which an Ultima Bomb was dropped upon the land of Lorica. What remained there, was a large indentation in the land….”

   Tuning him out, I subconsciously took more notes. Continuing, he explained more about Qun’Mi, how she died during the Ultima Bombing of Lorica and was hailed as a hero. Only to be cut off by Machina, as always. “She didn’t die, at least not in the way you're describing it.” still scowling. Kurasame, glared right back at him and crossed his arms, “And pray tell, how did she die, Mr.Kunagiri?”

Machina’s brows furrowed into a deeper scowl, “She amplified the effects of the bomb. It was one of her powers as a White Tiger L’Cie.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“She got stuck in the land.” he offered.

What does that even mean. How do you explain getting stuck to the land, Queen, had by that point grown tired of his behavior? She’d finally snapped and yelled, “What kind of explanation is that?!”

“I must agree with Queen’s rather... unusual outburst, your explanation Machina is both vague and dubious,” Quon added. And as always, he sounded like a prude the whole time, even though he meant well...Probably.

Machina groaned, looking at him he seemed really frustrated. _‘Serves you right.’_ I thought, _’Next time don’t act like such a know-it-all.’_

“She amplified the bomb, and failed to escape when the bomb landed, she ended up partially melding into the land. There she awaited her fate,” he explained.

“And what’s your proof?” I asked the question without really thinking. My mouth moving on its own.

“You’ve never read through any of the older volumes in the Crystarium?” he sounded like he was mocking me. And he was beginning to piss me off(When hasn’t he?)

“For your information Kunagiri, I have and none make any mention of the sort.” I retorted, my rage boiling inside me, bubbling and rising.

“Oho! Honor Student Ace, is finally losing his cool?” Machina grinned slyly. Yeah, definitely mocking me.

“The records clearly state she died protecting her country, her crystal was found within the crater of Lorica.” I pushed.

“Nope, she was found well near the crater, not in.” Machina retaliated.

I absolutely could not take his rude attitude any longer. Since day one, he’s been a bother to the whole class, sure his debates with the Professor are good, but why is it that with the rest of us, he speaks to us like we’re lower beings.My normally neutral one turned to one of anger and frustration.

“How would you even know that?!” I shouted getting out of my seat, slamming my hands on the desk behind me. Shocking everyone that the kind and compassionate Ace they knew could be so intimidating.

“Because, I was THERE dammit!!!” Machina yelled back, slamming his hand on his own desk.

“What do you mean you were there?! Are you secretly a Time Traveler or something?!”, our argument was slightly more heated than usual.

“No, what I mean is I was THERE, I was a fucking L’Cie!!” he bellowed. We all stood there in silence, surprise on all of our faces, especially Machina’s, as he realized what he had just said. “...You’re a L’Cie?”, Naghi burst from across the room. The damn L’Cie fanatic.

* * *

  “And that’s how we found out that we had a L’Cie in our class.” Ace finished, sipping his smoothie. Machina right next to him, looking through his phone. Laughing every so often. Strange how’d they gotten off to such a rocky start, only to end up-

“But Ace!!” Ace flinched at the sound of Cater’s whining, “Yes Cater?” The redhead was pouting at something, the Engineering Major was not satisfied, “You didn't get into any of the juicy bits!!”

“Juicy bits?” He was confused, she'd asked how they'd met, and he explained it properly, the way it had happened, Machina didn't even but in to correct him, which meant he'd done a ' **damn near perfect job** ', as Nine would put it.

Naghi chuckled, a little amused at his classmate's plight, “ I think she means all the flirting Machina had to do”, he paused checking to see if he had the man in question’s attention,” in order for you to agree to get in between the sheets with him, let alone date him.”

Ace was as red as a tomato, he stuttered before burying his face in his hands, resting it on the table before quietly mewling. Machina jarred Aces body into movement and guided him away from the table, he turned back to look at Cater and Naghi, “Sorry you two, but that’s classified information.” Leading him away, Machina kissed Ace’s forehead affectionately. Rubbing his back soothingly, calming him down, he was so innocent. _'I wonder was he like this back then?'_ , Machina thought.

He’d been in love with the blonde since day one, since all those centuries ago when he first fell in love with him. He'd been saved by him and welcomed back by him with open arms, excluding the times he'd scolded Machina for his disappearances. _'I wish, I'd fallen in love with you sooner.'_


	2. PRELUDE 2-Machina's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading him away,Machina kissed Ace’s forehead affectionately. He’d been in love with the blonde since day one, since all those centuries ago, when he first fell in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from my school Library. So sorry I don't have much to say, please comment if there's anything wrong with the universe setting. There aren't many platonic fanfics for me to read, since I only ship Machina/Ace and Kazusa/Kurasame, and I've played the game too, and I'm nearing the end for the 2nd time so please if there's anything at all that I forgot please tell me. Also , all the characters who aren't paired with anyone, who should I pair them with. Please tell me in the comments.

Machina recalled the first day, he’d met all of them. At the time, the Empire of Milites had invented a weapon that would not allow the use of magic sprung forth from the crystals. All Cadets and Legionaries were rendered defenseless, unable to cast any spells.or summon Eidolons. Up until the point when 12 cloaks of crimson appeared in the midst of ash and smoke. The banner of the Dominion of Rubrum lodged into the ground, in unison, removing those cloaks, they revealed themselves to be Cadets of Rubrum. Or at least, that was what the reports seemed to state.

But that was not when he met them.

During the peak of the Liberation Campaign, he and Rem had been fighting against Qun’Mi, the White Tiger Secundus L’Cie. She had nearly killed them. Keyword nearly. And that was his first meeting with the infamous Red Devils. From nowhere, the three of them appeared, burning away a couple of Militesi Soldiers. It seemed he wasn’t the only one surprised, they used magic within a magic jammer field. The L’Cie herself was outraged at the events unfolding before her eyes. With a flash of light from above, descended three cadets, wearing the standard issued black jacket with gold paddings, white trousers for the male population and a red plaid skirt for the females. Thier mantle, however, was not of any class he had ever come into contact with.

The man with the katana, who swiftly dealt with his foes, had coiffed blonde hair, and blue eyes.His name was Jack, and at first glance he seemed uptight and deadly with the way he wielded his sword, but upon further introduction, it was revealed that he was the jokester of the class. Always the one to look positively, even if the sky turned red, and hell rained down upon Orience. He would keep smiling if it kept his classmates going.

The woman with the blade-like whip. Silvery-white hair and violet eyes, with swift movements that seemed so easy and full of grace she made quick work of her enemies. Her weapon providing long reach. Her name was Seven, she’d frightened him, with the amount of ferocity and precision she put behind each of her movements. But when Rem had approached her for help, even though Seven herself was in the middle of her own work, she made time to help her classmate. In fact, she helped all of her underclassmen, despite her cold demeanor, she just couldn’t bring herself to say no.

And finally, Ace fell directly in front of him, putting up a barrier spell, to protect them from attacks. Although it shattered upon impact from the missile. The explosion gave good cover for him to set the magi circle needed to summon the God of Death, Odin. Qun’ Mi wasn’t so hard to dispatch after that. Disappearing into the cover of the smoke.

Ace with the blonde hair and blue eyes. And pale skin, the sensitive boy of Class Zero, with the lovely singing voice. Always reading in the library, working on his magic. Or enjoying his most favorite pastime of all, Chocobo watching. He’d go every day at least once, and if they were out on a mission early, he’d make time to go and visit right after.Had he been able to remember at the time, he’d have known that Ace put Izana to rest while shedding tears of his own.

And he’d treated him and the rest of Class Zero like insignificant scum, Ace especially when he found out that it was Ace who’d called Izana, his brother, that far out to the front lines. All except Rem, his sweet childhood friend who’d always understand things from every angle before making her move. Who desperately wanted to know why he was acting so cold and harsh to her fellow classmates and friends, who’d always looked out for her.

He’d made so many mistakes, many of which he wouldn’t get a chance to fix. Rem had made sure he knew that when they had been freed from their Crystal Stasis, a final parting gift from Arch Sorceress Arecia Al-Rashia. Her final wish had been to remember her children, she had never stated for how long, though. Both he and Rem had been nearing 3 centuries old when there had been news of new land discovered. He’d wondered how long had it been since their deaths. all lying together, hands holding on to each other, as if to say, _‘even death will not separate us'_.

How sorry he was, he could do nothing but lay them to rest, and remember them.

* * *

 

Rem had finally made it known that what she and Machina had, as nothing more than them wanting to find solace in the fact that the members of Class Zero were more powerful than they were. And in turn meaning that they had a better chance in surviving the war. The found consolation within each other, due to the fact their true loves, were no longer with them. She made it known about a century after the discovery of new land.

“Machina, the way things between us now, I think it’s best that we-” she was cut off by Machina, who smiled at her sadly,”You don’t need to say anymore Rem, the idea was nice for a while. But we can’t make it work anymore, I know. My only regret, is that, I wish I could at least have told him how sorry I was. Told ALL of them, how sorry I was. How sorry I still am.”Burying his face in his hands, his voice choking as he continued.

Rem stood shell-shocked as Machina confessed all his hidden worries to her, she walked over to him, and hugged him, held him close, trying to alleviate his emotional pain. She’d seen how often he’d glance in Ace’s direction, and how often they’d speak about chocobos. And how when they, Nine and Jack, tried to dare Ace to eat a bite of chocobo steak, which he always vehemently denied, he quickly consumed the meat in Ace’s place.(Only to puke it out in their shared dorm mere hours later.)

“Machina, I think Ace would have liked to at least say goodbye, and I believe in a way that card was proof of it.” Rem said.

“I suppose, he’d have his special way of saying goodbye, the damn gambler.”, Machina reminisced fondly.

That was the last day they spent together as a couple. Rem and he had spent the next 2 centuries traveling the new lands together, before parting ways to find their true calling. Machina had wandered around for a prolonged period of time, before deciding to enroll in college and study history. Ace wanted to study more about the world, and all its nations. He’d been intrigued by all the places they’d visited. _‘If I wasn’t a Cadet of Class Zero, then I’d be a Historian...or a Chocobo Breeder.’_ Machina smiled fondly at the memory, that was it then, he’d become a historian, for Ace’s sake.

* * *

 

Signing up for classes and registering at the college itself was a hassle, and the only thing that kept him going was an image in his head of a smiling Ace. He hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him then, and when he walked through the doors laughing with Queen, he’d felt like he was back in Class Zero, waiting for Commander Kurasame. His heart beat at a rapid pace, his ears heating up slightly. Years of being Immortal made good practice. Everything here threw him for a loop. So many familiar names and faces, not everyone from Class Zero was here, but there was enough for him to be suspicious, was Arecia preparing for another Tempus-Finis?! No, she wouldn't, still he'd call for her and ask.

Commander Kurasame, no, here it was Professor Kurasame. Walked in, a small Tonberry following behind him as always. No, this is his first time seeing it, feigning slight shock at the sight of it, Machina blended in with the class well enough. That was until he started arguing with the written history. People believed a lot of things back then, anything was possible.The fact that they rewrote it to fit their liking sickened him, how was Class Zero to be remembered correctly if they felt, the Red Devils, weren’t ... _ **cruel enough**_. So on a daily basis he argued with his classmates and his Professor, he got away with it on the fact that his arguments made for good in-class debates.There was a significant increase in class grades. Machina, as happy as he was with the results, felt a bit empty. Out of all his classmates, he argued with Ace the most. Always. And he was feeling bitter about it. Ace was still very much the same as before, only his clothing seemed to change. Everyone’s had. Machina had made a 180 from slightly bright colors, of blue to the darker end of the spectrum. Wearing dark leather jackets, v-necks, boots, and sneakers,darks pants. He supposed his style had to do with how he felt, it reflected him. He smiled bitterly, unaware of the small blonde behind the tree.

* * *

Machina was excited for this chapter. he’d personally wrote it centuries ago under the alias of Setzer Kunagiri. Everything to do with Class Zero, their life, and their missions, he and Rem personally wrote together. The world would remember them when they could not. His excitement was short lived, however when he saw major points within the battle and circumstances around it had been altered. Perhaps The Consortium had changed it soon after he and Rem had left. He mentally cursed, and began his daily argument with the Professor. Which turned into a fight with the rest of the class, and the one person he didn’t want to argue with.

Ace slammed his hand on the desk,“How would you even know that?!” He was at his boiling point.

“Because, I was THERE dammit!!!” Machina yelled back, slamming his hand on his own desk. No longer paying any attention to what he was saying.

“What do you mean you were there?! Are you secretly a Time Traveler or something?!” their argument was slightly more heated than usual.

“No, what I mean is I was THERE, I was a fucking L’Cie!!” he bellowed. The entire class stood there in silence, surprise on all of our faces, especially Machina’s, as he realized what he had just said. Mentally cursing again. Machina knew he’d fucked up...Up until the point when Naghi broke the silence by getting real close,”You were a L’Cie?!” Machina stared at Naghi in disbelief, of all the people to believe him, it was the crazy L’Cie fanatic.

“Um...There’s this new thing called personal space.” Machina began as he pushed Naghi away. He would explain everything no doubt but, he’d like to do so without someone breathing down his neck.

* * *

Machina reminisced, smiling fondly while laying in his shared bed, reveling in the warmth, as he put his arms behind his head. Truly, all that he’d ever needed was granted.

“What are you smiling all weird for?”He chuckled trust Ace to be blunt and to the point even when in bed. Machina gazed at the blonde, as Ace put on one of Machina’s dress shirts using it as a substitute for his own pajama shirts, which were all in the wash, due to...certain stains. (Courtesy of Machina himself.)

“Just thinking about how cute you look in my shirts, which are 2 sizes too big for you.” he replied not really lying, and not really speaking the truth.

Ace blushed, as red as a tomato, and he still managed to retort, “Well who’s fault is that now, hmm? I have to use one of yours since you ALWAYS seem to have one too many. I swear I think you intentionally dirty my pajamas so I’ll just put this on!”

“Maybe, my dear Gambler. C’mere.” Machina spread his arms, sitting up in bed waiting for Ace to join him. Ace smirked and jumped into his arms, giving Machina a chaste kiss, as he reached for the lamp. All he heard was a quick goodnight from Ace, as the blonde shifted to his side of the bed.

Machina chuckled still, he loved how devious the blonde could be, he loved it no matter what. “I love you too, Ace.” Pulling him in closer Machina fell asleep, dreaming blissfully. Yes, truly, he’d gotten all that he’d ever really needed.


	3. PRELUDE 3- 2 Years and A Professors Thoughts Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo!! If there was anyone who subscribed to this story, which I doubt there was other than that one person, please thank...Iramar for boosting my spirits. I've been kinda in a slump trying to bring al my grades up to passing by the end of 1st marking period so I've been tired, and self-depressed without any factual reason.

Professor Kurasame sighed. His problem student Machina, was no longer a problem student, now with the newfound information that he was the original L’Cie Machina, and not just named after him, as he initially thought.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he breathed out a long sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and opened the veranda window, stepping onto the balcony. Lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag before breathing it out.

He’d gone stress-free for 6 months, without any need to smoke and here he was smoking anyway.’There goes 6 months of hard work.’ So much stress from one student, he’d been so interested in the beginning of the lesson, and Kurasame had been surprised...and hopeful that just maybe, he was starting to turn over a new leaf.

His newfound hope was short-lived, however, when Machina, yet again, interrupted the lesson. Arguing with him that Qun’Mi did not, in fact, die for her country in Lorica, rather she was unable to escape, and ended up melding into the barren landscape of whatever remained.

And, like always Kurasame argued against him, he appreciated the heated debates though it made for good practice should Machina ever decide to be a prosecutor, he could really do without it though it made for one of many glasses of wine at night. And a few too many trysts in bed with Kazusa.

He sighed again, somehow he had a completely pure thought turned to such… saucy planes. He was dead tired and stressed. Tonberry as well, because usually by this point he was comforting Kurasame every way the little guy knew how.

Staring at the starlit sky, Kurasame pondered upon the revelation of one of his students being a L’Cie.

The Headmistress of the School Arecia Diva Al-Rashia had let him continue his lessons without much of a fuss. When he ventured to question her decision she merely stated that the world no longer needed L’Cie, so he would need to make a living somehow. Being a L’Cie didn’t chalk up to much these days though she didn’t have much trouble believing him.

He wondered about that, she believed the confession without much doubt, she wasn’t even shocked by the news. Almost like she already knew, she most likely did, Machina was one of the specialty students out here attending the university on scholarship. He didn’t have much financial background, but he made enough to make ends meet working at the local Law Office as a paid intern.

He wondered, maybe he was placed in the War History class for a reason. All of Machina’s forms reflected that he wanted to become a City Prosecutor, a fairly dangerous job, with all the magic criminals running around these days. Perhaps he was just building up credits, but whenever he saw him, Machina had this dark look in his eyes listening to the history lessons he detested so. And when he got into arguments with any of his fellow classmates, he’d look so guilty, but he’d carry on anyway.

His curiosity was growing more and more within him. Machina was a White Tiger L’Cie, yet he called Rubrum home. Shouldn’t that be what he called Milites. Since he was a White Tiger L’Cie and all.

He rubbed his eyes, tired and craving nothing but sleep, by the looks of it Tonberry had already gotten started on that.

Kurasame allowed a small ghost of a smile to come over him, he put out his cigarette and headed off to bed. It took a while but he was finally drifting off to sleep.

He was faintly aware of the arms wrapping around his waist, too tired to do much he mustered enough energy to twist around in the man’s arms to give him a quick peck, and a goodnight. The man snuggled in further, “Goodnight, _Kura-chi_.”

“Don’t call me that, otherwise, I will kick you of this bed.”

A little laugh,"Okay Kurasame, goodnight."

" _E tu_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you and shout-out to Iramar, who the next Cater/Eight chapter is being dedicated to, for pulling me out of my self-depression, notice I did not say writers block I wrote plenty...in my head.  
> But thank you Iramar, the Cater/Eight love is in motion.


	4. Applied Physics in Magic Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cater was confused. Eight was astonished. Had they actually heard, what they think they heard.  
> "We have a L'Cie?!"  
> "What's a L'Cie?"  
> "...Cater...You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey-dokey-lokey. I am uber tired, and falling behind in shool, so don't expect anotherone of these for a while....and I mean a while. I don't know how I pulled this chapter out of my ass, but I did. So thanks goes to Iramar, who's character will be showing up and playing a prominent role in the develpoment in the story. I shall also be shipping him with Deuce, any haters can leave...like now. Thank you to the lovely readers keeping up with this thus far, and shout-out to Iramar, this chapter's for them. (Since I don't know what gender they identify as.)

Cater was confused. Eight was astonished. Had they actually heard, what they think they heard. How lucky they were that she made the decision to attend one of the War History Classes famous debates. They usually heard it through the wall in their Applied Physics in Magic Class, which started 15 minutes into the second block of the War History Block.

Usually Cater and EIght hung around the Robotics Club, or at the Cafe with the other Engineers-in-Training. They were always in time for Applied Physics though, even if they ran for their lives to get there. Professor Tokimiya wasn't one to be angered. (Especially since she had an extreme affinity for Fire Magic.)

College was hardwork,sweat tears, days without food and many sleepless nights. They were blessed with a free block for sleep, but they made good use of that time for homework, and last minute assignments. (Their worst nightmares were midterms, the libraries were packed, at all times of the day, and students had to travel far to get coffee during the night.)

But it was a new term, they'd just gotten back from Summer Break, so the late summer heat was finally dying down to acceptable temperatures,(although Cater wishes it were cooler.) Still though, they didn't want to laze about in the heat or in the library, besides they'd get entertainement from the War History Class.

Still though they hadn't expected Ace to lose his cool like that, his eyes were red (They were glowing red!!), and his tone was hateful, Cater may not have noticed it, but Machina's hesitation lasted only for a millisecond before he responded, exasperated and tired. Like he was through with hiding.

"What the hell?!", Cater voiced, dozens of others sharing her sentiment. 

"We have a L'Cie?" Eight whispered.

"What's a L'Cie?" ignoring Naghi's outburst, just like him to react that way, the boy was obsessed with L'Cie lore and mythology.

"Cater...You Y'know what, I'll have Trey explain. Tr"

"I was joking! I was joking." she repeated she didn't want to have to hear the explanation from Trey all over again. Even the level-headed King lost his patience.

* * *

 Cater was still confused, 3 days had passed since then, and the rumor had spread all over campus, Machina being a L'Cie was the word on the street. Which made it unbearable for him at work, thankfully, his boss,Miss Emin Hanaharu was pretty lenient, and gave him the week off, until it blew over.

Cater didn't know when she started feeling worried, but she did. Machina was a hardworking good-natured student, and he talked back too often. But he meant well. (At least Eight, Jack, Duece, and Cinque did. Cinque even went as far as giving Machina a nickname. Machy!!How dumb was that!!)

Now she was angry, and she was attracting attention from a few of her classmates, she'd better return to her notes before Prof. Tokimiya noticed her disregard for her lesson. (She'd be toast!!)

* * *

 Eight sat adjacent to Cater and had to hold back from poking her to bring her attention back to the lesson, she'd react badly. Drawing attention from both the room's occupants and their hellish Professor. She was so kind looking and very considerate, but it was either you treated her the same or she'd burn you. (What's worse was that the Headmistress allowed it!)

So he paid attention to the notes on the blackboard and his Professors' explanation. Diligently taking down notes, and paraphrasing and annotating certain parts so it'd be cleare for Cater when she copied them later. She was copying them now, but she wouldn't be able to get all of it.

For all Cater's practical epertise, she **sucked** at the written part. He was surprised that hse'd even take the class, she probably thought Applied Physics meant actually physically using magic all the time. They did that from time to time, but most of it was theory and calculation, nothing actually solid.

Ever since the crystals broke apart almost a millenia and a half ago, they'd been pooling magic from concentrations of it from the air. It was basic knowledge, but none of it was applicable unles you joined the army or signed up for a college class, which, obviously you could only do in college.(Why Eight was pointing out this common fact was beyond him. He still wasn't in the right state of mind.)

Machina's confession ,piling on top of a concious mind ,that was solely running on coffee and adrenaline wasn't exactly making any sense. Eight didn't know what to think anymore. He was so out of it, that he was doing everything on autopilot, even answering questions asked of him on top of jotting down notes.

He only awoke from his reverie because Mutsuki got real close, asking him in a way she always did. Loud and accusing.

"Dammit, you did that on purpose didn't you?! To embarrass me!" she shouted in a huff.

"I think I'm the one that's embarrassed here." Eight mumbled.

"So you're blaming me! I thought we were friends!"

"Mutsuki we are!! I'm just really out of it today, I haven't gotten that much sleep in 3 days."

"Understandable." Cater said, joining in on the conversation.

"Oh that's right, the 2 of you sat in on that lecture, where we found out we have our very own L'Cie," Mutsuki said uninterested. Unless it had something to do with technology or mechanics, she wouldn't be interested in the slightest.

They both nodded in agreement,"We totally weren't expecting that. It was all sorts of wonky."

"Cater, I think you need to get some sleep, this is our last class of the day, Mutsuki can take you back to the dorms IThe look on your face says no, doesn't it?"

"You got that right," Mutsuki replied, wearing a smug grin, "Your girlfriend, your responsibility. Not my problem. Just make sure you don't jump her in her dorm."

"Wha-B-but- MUTSUKI!!" Eight sputtered in indignation. They hadn't gotten that far yet. Mostly because of midterms, and the fact that both were to shy to actually initiate any of it.

And for that reason, Mutsuki would torment them...until they popped their cherries.

 


	5. Story of Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how this chapter turned out, but my head is killing me, I've had this headache for 5 days straight, it come's and goes but it's a pain in the ass. If there are any people who are legal doctors here trying to relax and read fanfic, please give an ear to my plea. What is your diagnosis? I realize you're trying to relax but I just want your general opinion.  
> My Symptoms:  
> -Intense Migraines  
> -Naseau  
> -Abdominal Pain  
> -And this weird pulsation in the back of my head.  
> Sorry for troubling any of you just here to read with this, I just haven't found the time to go to the doctor between school and homework, as well as being my Club Secretary.  
> In any case enjoy!!  
> Iramar, this chapter is for you!!

"I don't know what to do."Rem sighed.

"What don't you know what to wait, that came out wrong. What do you not, still wrong!! What do you-Gah I give up just tell me what the hell is wrong!!"

"...Nah, Neel you need to pay more attention, I'm talking about my friend, Machina."

"....."Suspiciously quiet.

"Neel...before I throw a well aimed Fire SHG at a certain area in your body, say what's on your mind." Rem had known Iramar for a very long time. Even if he was living a new life in a new time, and he didn't remember, his personality certainly didn't change. He'd still get flustered around Rem, despite knowing her for most of his life. 

And it was rather uncharacteristic for him to become so easily angered. He was usually as docile as a puppy. 

"Is it Deuce?" she asked, they were in the same classes in this life, so maybe what happened last time happened again. He fell for Deuce.

"...Rem if you weren't a Professor or practically my Mom, I would've smacked you by now." Iramar replied like the belligerent little shit that he was. Although he was belligerently chivalrous if she actually thought about it.

"And you would no longer have the body part that proved you were a boy, now I take your answer as a yes. So tell me, will you ever express any of these feeling openly to her. Or are you going to allow them to fester until it's too late?"

Saying the words that she did and Iramar's shocked face, as he thought how to reply as calmly as possible, all she could think about was Ace. How Machina had let those feeling fester, never reaching out, but never too far.

"I'll tell her when I feel that it's best. The news of Machina's revelation has most of the Professors assigning extra work to distract us from gossiping."

Leave it to him to find a way out of giving a straight answer. After wasn't definitive, it was vague. And Iramar never could pull off vague without sounding a tad condescending. His usual confidence would be under laced with sarcasm when he tried to find a loophole, sometimes it was funny, but most of the time it was frustrating. 

"Iramar, let me tell you a story, about an old friend of mine. A classmate. It was an academy, a very special type of academy that closed down a few year back. After certain events took place leading to it closing."

Iramar was listening intently, even as he was doing his biology packet for Autotrophs and Wildlife.

"Now the school itself divided into 12 classes or smaller academies. Each was sorted and divided into classes, based on skill level, not age.  Now a new class was added one year, recruited by the Assistant Principal for Sorcery. She had hand selected them herself, this new class was called Class Zero because they were the culmination of the brightest members from all of the other classes."

She recalled the day of the Liberation Campaign. She recalled the Academy, the hard work, and the names of the friends she'd once forgotten due to the Crystals' influence. Her friends of Class Zero.

"So basically, they rode in on that Assist. Principal's coattails? Hm, I wonder if they were the reason the school got shut down."

He sounded so like the other students of Akademiea, all jealous of Class Zero's military prowess, and mission execution. Who wouldn't be, they cleared most of the missions during the Liberation War. Being the only one's in the entirety of  Orience with the ability to use magic from their phantoma.

"...Iramar I was in Class Zero. Who cares. Anyway, I was picked from Class Seven, the medical Subsection. Along with 13 other students. Now, my friend and I were last minute additions, and we didn't really know anyone else other than each other. It turns out, the other 12 students knew one another. They all grew up together, so my friend and I were the only new faces. Eventually, we got around to having other classmates, but we started out as a relatively small class. My friend met someone in that class...and he'd grown attached. 

Machina had grown more than attached he was head over heels in love. Which made Rem a tad jealous(and it made her guilty to admit she was secretly happy that Machina had acted so coldly to Ace.) But when she saw him break down on his knees, crying in front of their lifeless bodies, she could all but mourn the loss of her friends. Machina was only able to get up because of Ace's last message that stupid gambler, he could be a bit more direct.

"But by that point, it was already too late. You see the incident in the school was that a bomb went off, my friend and I were out running errands at the time, so were outside of the classroom. We opened the doors and saw our classmates, lying next to each other, and all my friend could do was mourn the loss of his most beloved family."

Iramar was quiet, he was no longer writing, rather he let the information sink in. Rem had lost not one, but at least 12 classmates, her friends crush among them.

"...Not to be indifferent, but what was the point of telling me that."

 Rem thought about how to answer, as she graded her papers.

"I told you that story so you would act upon your unrequited feelings. Before something like what happened to my friend happens."

"Is it Machina, your friend in your story."

"No, it was his older brother, who he no longer mentions, Izana." She shook her head sadly to sell the story a bit more.

"Oh." Iramar hung his head in shame when she smacked him with a manilla folder.

"Stop sulking and do your homework, otherwise, I'm helping you plan your date with Deuce, and quite possibly the wedding too."

"REM!!"


	6. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself. Just I'm sorry for the inactivity. My writer's block is really getting to me...Gordon Ramsey here I come.

"Should I apologize? I mean what if it was some big secret he didn't want anyone to know? Maybe someone did know, and I'm going to die! I can't die yet, I'm only 19!" I Ace cried.

"...I don't think that's what will happen, but okay?" Deuce offered. The brunette was at a loss for what to do. Ace had barged in, rambling about all kinds of things regarding Machina. She knew of their volatile rivalry, and their hate of each other, although she was sure it was purely one-sided on Ace's part. But well that wasn't what she was there for.

"Deuce you have got to help me out here," Ace begged, he normally never got like this, but Machina on the other hand, well he couldn't exactly speak on behalf of him now could he? He didn't know him all that well, and he only ever saw him occasionally at the local coffee shop. And even then, all they did was politely greet each other. That didn't exactly add up to being the best of friends.

"You put yourself in that situation Ace. The best you can do right now is put it off 'til the last minute like you always do." King said calmly, balancing an armful of books with a bag of food in one hand, and balancing a tray with coffee in the other. He placed each of his load on the table carefully, eyes roaming the library."Where's Cinque run off to?" he asked offhandedly. 

"She was here a minute ago, but she got up to go and find a book she needed for her Philosophy of Religion class," Deuce answered not taking her eyes off her paper. College packets were hard and thick. At least, they had it easy for a few weeks, midterms had just come and gone, and they had a few weeks of refuge before Professors just gave out an assignment after assignment, back to back with no end in sight. With that in mind, Deuce had set about doing her packet and finishing as much as possible before the due date.

"So how are things going with Iramar?" Ace asked head still on the table. Deuce bit back a swear and gave Ace an incredulous look, blushing beet red," W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm procrastinating, and I feel like being nosey so, how's Iramar?" Ace replied lazily. Deuce stared at Ace mouth agape, how was she to respond, her heart was racing, her cheeks were reddening, and her thoughts ran a mile a minute.

_'How does he know?!Is it that obvious?!Should I deny it?! No, that'll just be more proof?! Oh, what do I do?!'_

"Is that a no, that's a no right?" Ace asked turning towards King. Kind nodded,"That's a not going well."

"Hmm..."

"Leave the matchmaking to Cinque and Jack."

"Sure, as soon as you confess to Mutsuki." King choked on his drink and coughed up a storm, wiping his mouth he glared at Ace,"Hey, what gave you the very idea that I have a thing for that pyromaniac." Ace grinned maniacally, King was irritated by the mere mention of the girls name, it wasn't exactly proof that he had a thing for Mutsuki, but it was something he could poke at King with.

"Etro have mercy, you guys are all obsessed with the idea."

"Denial." 

"No longer a river in Egypt~!" Cinque added as she skipped to the table from out of nowhere.King made a sound of displeasure covering his face in embarassment.

"I hate all of you."

 


	7. Crimson Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapters for this, sorry, but this story is more my hobby than the other ones, not as much demand for the pairing, and with that I feel like I can relax...so please don't ask for longer one's, I can either be very stubborn or extremely gracious...but I'm begging don't take my only leisure story away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naghi used to be bae for me...when I heard his voice in Japanese...I was kinda turned off, then he grew on me...and for like 2 years he was bae...almost 2...but still...and then Ignis comes along...I dislike his english voice actor I wonder why, I've nothing against British VA's but...hmmm wonder why...let me check.  
> ~  
> Okay...can't find shit on him, but let me tell you this...I like his Japanese VA more...and Ignis may or may not be in the running. But Naghi is Bae until the game comes out, which might I add is Sept. 30th...and I got Type-0 way before then so...yeah.

_I'm kind gonna ramble around here, just so you know. I've been in this class for 2 years, Kurasame teaches all the war history classes, thank god, because we're so used to the method of teaching this subject it'd suck to get used to something new. So yes to Kurasame 1000x!!_

_But anyway, where was I oh yeah._ so like there's _this guy named Machina in our class, total brainiac 'except he didn't have the necessary scores to let him take his required classes for Law, so he's stuck with a normal rounded balance of classes, no credits earned but that's okay since he's on scholarship and all...hell most of the kids here in this section of the school, Section 0T, don't know what the letters stand for, heard a rumor going around they were just letters, anyway all the kids in this section are all on Scholarships courtesy of the Science division._

 _A lot of the kids on scholarship funds aren't even majoring IN science..._ well some,well some _of them are, but not ALL of them._

 _I digress, Machina was_ uber _smart and like us, scholarship._.ed _? I don't even fucking know, it's been like 3 weeks and I have gotten_ approximatel _y 42 hours sleep TOTAL_ in _that time..._ and _according to my...caretaker (she won't let me say girlfriend, cause we're not dating,_ butI _live with her...and she doesn't seem to have any problems with physical affection so long as it's before her_ fist _sip of wake-up coffee.)_ anywho _._ according _to her 42 hours in 3 weeks_ is _a fourth, yes a FUCKING FOURTH of what I should ACTUALLY be getting which is around 168 hours_ .

_Anyway, ~~Machina Kunagiri~~ is for all intents and purposes a  L'Cie._

* * *

Naghi really shouldn't have thought he'd get away with it, he really shouldn't have...and he didn't, his caretaker, who he lovingly referred to as his girlfriend so long as she wasn't around, scolded him even pushing him to go before the Dean, Arecia Al-Rashia, who wasn't pleased with him outing Machina entirely, but she wasn't displeased either. Cryptically telling him, "Perhaps this was the push he needed."

He left the office confused, and short an entry for his creative writing class...oh well, he'd spin another story, this time, a love-hate relationship story...based on...Kurasame and Kazusa, given how they interacted.

Yes, he could feel the information and ideas flowing in his brain, rushing to the campus library, needing to find an outlet for his MacBook.

 


	8. It wasn't meant for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking the idea of writing short and sweet chapters, let's me keep up with good content.

_Hey there!! Yeah, you bet, it VII Back from Azure with my girl VI. I've been getting a lot of comments lately in my ask box. Asking how I first met VI, well to be honest, I first fell in love with her... About. 2 seconds after I got a love confession from her that was for someone else._

_Believe it or not, it was meant for someone else, but I happened to be walking by, and when she confessed she didn't realize it until she heard my voice. And to be honest, I was completely open to the idea... I just didn't think she meant me._

_And she didn't in reality, she explained to me, but all things considered, I was already planning how I was gonna woo her, course I didn't need to, I saw a few weeks later looking really sad. She saw the guy she liked, in an...Intimate position with someone else...another guy._

_So she kinda gave up on him, and like the total butch that I was, I made my move._

_And 6 months later, here I am, we're at the border right now, waiting for our delayed flight to get in._

_Well! See you guys next time!!~_

_PEACE <3~!_

* * *

"SEVEN!!"

The girl in question woke up abruptly, falling out of bed in her haste to wake up," Ow!"

"Seven, forget about your head for a second, and yell at me later, I'll give you make-up sex or something, LOOK!!" Jabbing her phone in Seven's face, the blogger squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding light. 

Reading the headline of the latest campus news, she almost did a double take, if she was reading this right. There was a confirmed L'Cie at their college, 

Machina and Ace's fights were legendary, Kurasame rarely let fights happen in class, when he did it was because he was either hungover...or because he really hated one or both of the people fighting in his class.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!!?!? HOW HAVE I NOT GOTTEN ANYTHING FORM NAGHI?!"

"That's the thing, he just managed to post an article about it last night. Supposedly someone saw him go into the Headmistresses office around 11 a.m this morning, and he apparently looked really confused. The article hadn't come down, but he was called in?"

Seven scrolled through her messenger, nothing stood out, she was just about to open her laptop before remembering that A) it was past 1...way past one, and b)...Sice had promised make-up sex.

"Sice, strip! I'm redeeming my missed sleep now."


	9. Diva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are one-shots, just so ya know.I'm not doing more than this. I might put together one more and then wrap it up, but, I'll just keep rolling it int until the big day.

**Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia** , Arch-Sorceress of Akademeia, head of the Sorcery Division of the Dominion of Rubrum. Many centuries ago she handpicked 12 children to become the fabled Class Zero so that on the day Tempus Finis arrived they may take their first step towards their destiny. However, her love as the Goddess Diva overruled her desire to find the gate to Valhalla. Over the many courses of Infinite loops to attain the perfect loop, she grew fond of her children and wished to see them become Agito.

One day, she decided to do something different, even the slightest change can change the course of a river. She withdrew 2 transfer troops who were not from her chosen, at the behest of the Dominion. It was the first step in the right direction, with each loop she came closer to the end, the end she desired.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. By the 600,104,972nd cycle, she'd lost sight of what she wanted. Despite Orience being only a means to an end, she wanted her children, her Agito to survive. She was ready to try again until those two appeared. 

 

 **Tiz** and the **Lean Joker.** Convincing her to listen to the voices of her fallen children, she felt a weight she didn't know a Fal'Cie was capable of feeling leave her. She tasked the remaining two L'Cie with a new focus. Remember her children always and forever.

And so they did, she never once delved into the great well of souls, cautious of what she may unleash unto Orience once more should she open that gate. She certainly didn't expect to find that her children were given life once more, here in the world. And she didn't regret placing Machina in classes with a few of them.

She didn't mind when they knew he was a L'Cie, nor did she mind when Kazusa questioned her actions. She didn't mind then, and she cared little for it now. The spread of this message may help him heal, and it did.

Looking down at the elaborate invitation, she smiled to herself. She had a day ahead of her tomorrow, thankfully she'd prepared ahead of time for this development. Ace would definitely like the new deck of cards, and Machina would certainly appreciate the coffee maker.


	10. Chapter 10

Emina Hanaharu was, by all means, a completely normal woman. Sure she had a cold-hearted stone-faced History Professor, and 2 bat-shit crazy Science Professors for friends, but hey, this was her lot in life. 

She couldn't do anything about that. 

She cherished them, held them dearly, being an orphan left her with few people to rely on, and even fewer she could hold close to call family. She was happy, though, there could be worse situations.

She wouldn't change that.

* * *

Emina worked in a Law Office, she mostly received cases on Marital disputes and other some such cases, all handled by the best intern she'd had in months and managed to permanently keep with pay. (Score!!)

Turned out he was older than her, and he looked great too. As amazed as she was, she could see that all this unwanted attention was getting to him. Kazusa and Kurasame commented on that, and Rem expressed her worry several times. He was lagging behind just a bit at work, but his performance was still top notch.

She couldn't very well lose her best intern in months because people had no concept of a private life now could she?!

No, sir!

She gave him time off, even threatened to fire him if he didn't rest up, he wasn't just lagging at work, he was lagging in school as well. (She'd had to put up with all of her friends complaining about it, they were just about ready to tear their hair out.)

But she needed him in the office, a happy intern was a happy workplace.

She wouldn't change that.

* * *

 

Machina looked healthier the day he came back, the air around him just shouted that he felt great, and not in the 'I got lucky last night' kind of way. It was like the metaphorical weight had been lifted from his shoulders and it continued that way for a couple of weeks.

Until he came in fuming, she asked what was wrong, and when he told her that 2 of his friends were fighting putting him in the middle, when he most certainly did not want to be involved put them in a misunderstanding. Which cause him to become a little upset, and with all the Myth's surrounding L'Cie they sought quickly comfort him...one brought an ostrich, the other brought a Chocobo.

Emina didn't know whether to die laughing or be sympathetic towards his plight. She went with the former, and if he was angry for a little while with how much she enjoyed teasing him with the info. He didn't show it.

She wouldn't change that. Not a damn thing.

 

 


	11. L'Cie-If only for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, antiquated writing is hard to do, not only that speech patterns for Caetuna were very little and far between, well I did the bestI could, the final chapter will take some time, I'm sorry to say. Well read and comment, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> If you can guess why I put only 14 chapters, kudos to you.

My name is Machina. Machina Kunagiri. I've long since forgotten the year I was born and how old this body of mine is. It doesn't matter anyway. The only one who could possibly understand my suffering is Rem.

But, since my secret being leaked was no one's fault but my own, I can't risk any interaction's with her. Despite, my allegiance as a L'Cie to Milites, in my heart, I am still a citizen and Loyal to the Pheonix of Rubrum. The crystals are still in place, acting only as conduits by which we reach out towards to draw magic.

It has been nearly 2000 years since her crystal sleep, but perhaps I may still be able to reach out to her and ask for her advice.

* * *

Caetuna felt her soul being pulled down to Orience after her millennia of slumber, a gift given unto her in service to Crystal. She grew ever more curious as she felt the air grow thick with apprehension, and she waited patiently. 

She had felt him, this White Tiger L'Cie, nary 2000 years before, during the Battle of Big Bridge. Her Master beckoned for her to dance one final time, before granting her respite after her many centuries of service. She waited patiently for the boy to grow courage, she refrained from divulging her awareness of his presence, he should know after so many years of service to both the Crystal and Diva, that she was aware no matter what.

"Lady Caetuna," he addressed her, hesitating in his advancement towards her. Unable to leave it alone any longer, for she could not deny her desire for the cause of what could have drawn him to the Sanctuary, she extended a greeting,"Thou would wish to confer with me, L'Cie of the White Tiger?"

The boy did not draw back in surprise nor feign any innocence in the matter, she felt pleased her rest was broken having been summoned by the Master of the Crystals, completed focus she may have, but until she was finally reprieved of her Crystal Cage, a comfort from the outside it was, she was bound to the beckoning of her Master.

"Yes...as you are more than aware, the current knowledge of L'Ciehas long since faded into the stuff of Legends often falling under the categories of stories one would tell their offspring to coax them to sleep."

"Indeed, I have amassed an extensive well of comprehension on the matter, the people have no need for the Crystal and the boons it grants, a pity, 'twould have brought immense prosperity to the masses, in light of the misdoings of the Crystal," Caetuna was thoughtful for but a moment," But I digress, 'twould do no good to speak of what came before when all that should remain is the now."

"I wholly agree," he replied,"I seem to have been...discovered or rather in a heated argument with someone who bears the face of another long since deceased, I gave away the knowledge of what I am. So..."

"Thou hast come to me, in hope that whatever wisdom I have amassed over the countless years of my slumber, could conceivably be of some use to thou, despite the growing odds of the results not being in your favor?"

"I-well...yes I suppose-" he stuttered.

"A query, from one L'Cie to another, does thou not feel the heavy weight lifted from thou's shoulders, in eon's past, the burden of a L'Cie was one that could not be spared amongst any, however, does thou not feel safer in this regard? Having to no longer lie in the face towards those whom you care for?"

Her query helped him come to a conclusion ,with a deep bow of thanks he was off, not before promising that her fellow L'Cie of the Vermillion Bird Crystal on the morrow. Caetuna paid little mind to his ramblings that followed, her destiny had been fulfilled, but until the day she was free, twould' do no man any good to turn them away out of selfishness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end, read and comment, I'd like to hear you opinions. Just know, as always flames will be ignored.


End file.
